Big Sal
|modspecial = |level =20→25 (equal to player character's level) |derived = |tag skills = |actor =Alex Rocco |dialogue =VMS21BigSal.txt |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairWavy |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =OmertaBossFaction OmertaBossFaction2 OmertaFaction vGomorrahDialogueFaction |class =RaiderGuns |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =VMS21BigSal |baseid = |refid = |footer = Without his hat. }} |content2= |content3= }} Big Sal is a high-ranking member of the Omertas living in the Gomorrah in 2281. Background Big Sal is Nero's right-hand man and is in charge of the usual day-to-day operations of the Gomorrah casino. Officially, that is all he does - run the casino and ensure a substantial and regular tribute is paid as Mr. House demands. Less publicly however, Big Sal has a deep resentment for Mr. House and his way of keeping a tight hold on the Strip while staying hidden away in the Lucky 38 casino. Driven by a lust to pocket the Gomorrah casino's profits and perhaps take over the Strip themselves, Big Sal and his boss Nero have secretly forged an alliance with Caesar. Sal himself is in charge of planning the coming attack on the Strip, recruiting various locals from the New Vegas area to assist with the project; Troike supplies the family with cheap and top-quality guns, Clanden assists with the construction of a gas bomb to kill the residents of the Strip, and Cachino is in charge of logistics in preparation for the Omertas' grand plans. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * How Little We Know: The player character can choose to either kill Big Sal and Nero for Cachino, or kill Cachino by order of Big Sal. Effects of player's actions * If the Courier shows Cachino's journal to Big Sal, he will react with surprise and disgust, and Cachino is called into Big Sal's office and executed for betraying the Omertas. Big Sal thanks the Courier for their assistance and remarks "shame we had to put him down. He was a good lieutenant." ** The same response occurs if the journal is shown to Nero. * If the Courier chooses to aide Big Sal and Nero with their plans, Big Sal directs them to assist Troike in obtaining the additional guns the Omertas need and to assist Clanden with his work on special weapons for the attack on The Strip. If the Courier is successful, Big Sal will thank them for having "done right by the family" and give them Gomorrah chips on a regular basis when they visit the casino. * If the Courier works to sabotage Big Sal and Nero's plans to take over The Strip, Big Sal eventually learns of their efforts and calls the Courier and Cachino to a meeting with himself and Nero. Big Sal and Nero are killed in the ensuing gunfight. ** If the Courier lies to Big Sal and says Nero ordered the Courier to "take you out", Big Sal is startled and instantly turns on his boss, saying "I knew this day would come". Inventory Notes * Big Sal will disappear from his office and the casino following a pro-Nero/Legion completion of How Little We Know. The same will happen if the Courier fails the quest by killing Clanden or otherwise causing the Omertas to become hostile. * When he is killed, a message pops up to tell he has died, much like a companion in Hardcore mode. * The Courier can ask for 50 Gomorrah chips from Big Sal on a daily basis (if his favor has been gained), even if the Courier is banned from gambling in the casino. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Big Sal appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Big Sal is voiced by Alex Rocco. "Big Sal" may be a nod to his most famous role as Vegas Mob boss Moe Greene in 1972's The Godfather. Gallery Big Sals room.jpg|Big Sal's room in the Gomorrah suites Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Omerta characters Category:Gomorrah characters de:Big Sal es:Gran Sal ru:Большой Сэл uk:Великий Сел